La vie
by Jacob Glaser
Summary: Comment Castiel va vivre Son choix après avoir pris soins de mettre en sécurité la Tablette #Saison8 Attention je débute


**#Ma première fiction et heu j'ai pas visionné les derniers épisodes donc j'essaye d'imaginer la suite**

**PS : j'ai pas pris comptes des fautes désolé d'avance ceci pourrait créer une Apocalypse, je m'excuse d'avance si mon manque de vocabulaire est faible, mais je voulais essayer de réaliser une fic' **

* * *

**~O~**

Assis sur les escaliers menant à la petite église, Castiel observa les passants. Voilà 5 mois depuis sont arrivé à Carthage dans l'Illinois,5 mois que Castiel à renoncer de rester au Paradis sous les ordres de Naomi, 5 mois à écouter les pierres de Dean, sans que celui-ci lui réponde, 5 mois après avoir mis la tablette en sécurité, et 5 moi aussi pour apprendre à connaître le goût de son choix, de La vie .

Les humains se préoccupaient de rien d'autre que de vivre a force de les regardait exercer leurs quotidiens, rire, travailler sortir en bande dans les rues, dans le parc, dans des bâtiments Castiel finit par se rendre compte que tout les habitants se connaissaient ici…L'ange avait eu droit aux discussions, il répondait toujours par des réponses monosyllabiques qui ensuite irrité parfois ses interlocuteurs.

_« **Heeee ! Jeune homme !** », _s'exclama un homme descendant d'un véhicule

Castiel tiqua puis attendit que l'homme soit face à lui

_« **Dis moi tu connais un endroit où camper ? Un air de repos pas très loin de la sortie de la ville.** »_

Castiel se re-mémorisa du plan de la ville, puis répondit

_« **Il y a un terrain vierge à coter de la cabane même ou je loge . . .** »_ répondit-il simplement en ne quittant pas ce type de véhicule avec une forme étrange.

Il montra vers la sortie de la ville, puis commença à aller dans la même direction

_« **ok jeune homme je te suis.** »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'étranger gara son véhicule puis descendit

_« **Salut moi c'est Mark, et cette femme que tu viens de voir sortir c'est ma femme** »_

Castiel était présent, tout ce que disait l'homme se grava dans sa mémoire, mais son intention était fixé sur l'étrange véhicule

_« **Qu'est-ce donc ?** »_

L'homme remarqua l'innocence de Castiel puis tapota sur le capot du véhicule

_« **C'est mon bébé qui nous permet de voyager librement, en toute tranquillité et amour, avec ce véhicule tu roules sur la liberté** »_

Castiel eu une pensée envers Dean au moment ou le mot « bébé » , puis son regard se posa ensuite sur un second véhicule venant de nul par

_« **Nous restons ici quelques temps, c'est notre point de rendez-vous cette ville avant d'aller à l'Ouest. Dis moi tu es là depuis peu.** »_

_« **Oui** »_

_« **Tu viens d'où ?** »_

_«** De loin** »_

_« **Tu te nomes comment ?** »_

_« **Ca… Jimmy** »_

_« **Tu n'es pas très bavard, tu le sais** »_

_« **Oui je sais** »_

Mark lui tapota une tape amicale sur son épaule puis se dirigea vers les autres véhicules qui arrivait, pendant ce temps Castiel, s'éloigna de ce camp pour aller derrière la cabane en bois .

Il se pencha vers l'une des ruches, puis enleva le toit, les abeilles autours de lui se posait sur son bras sans piquer. Castiel, prit un bocal qui se trouvait à ses coter puis fit couler le miel dans le contenu. L'ange ne comprenait pas pourquoi les humains fessait du mal alors que si ils comprenaient les abeilles alors ils pourront avoir leur production de miel sans violence.

Il referma le bocal puis le toit de la ruche et revins vers le devant de la cabane. Il remarqua que Rebecca était assis sur la terrasse se berçant sur sa chaise en continuant à coudre.

_« **Alors mon petit Jimmy, tu es aller je ne sais où dans la ville observer les filles ?** »_

Castiel secoua la tête puis remit le drap sur les genoux de la dame.

Rebecca avait 87 ans, c'est elle qui l'avait trouvait dehors dans un état pas possible après la tempête. Elle n'avait pas toute sa tête, mais il avait bonne foi et une grande intention qu'elle avait envers lui.

_«** Tu as fait venir du monde sur mon terrain, enfin de la bonne ambiance. Cela fait pas de mal de temps en temps.** »_

« _**Je ne vois aucun mal sur leurs visages …. Tiens du miel** »_

Le vielle dame s'arrêta de se balancer puis prit le pot délicatement et contempla le bocal

_- «** Elles t'ont pas fais mal mon petit Jimmy J'espère que tu as mis l'équipement que Jacki t'as donné? Bon aide moi à me redresser je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner une bonne choses pour accompagner ce miel** .__»_

Castiel l'aida, puis se réfugia à l'intérieure, la cabane avait une petite pièce qui servait de salon et salle à manger avec la petite cuisine américaine puis à droite de l'entrée se trouvait un dégagement qui menait aux chambres, salle de bain. Castiel enleva sa veste et la mit dans le placard d'entrée une habitude qu'il commençait à connaître sa main effleura le trench coast, il le regarda un long moment avant de mettre à son tour la veste à sa place et ferma la porte. Pour aller rejoindre la dame.

~O~

9 Mois ont passé, devant une tombe, Castiel se tiens debout

_« **Garde le secret, même au Paradis il vont sûrement te poser la question à propos si oui ou non ils veulent qu'ils surveillent tes proches…** »_

La vieille Rebecca venait de décédé, Castiel lui avait avoué la vérité, qui il était et pourquoi il c'est caché au yeux des siens et de certaines personne. Accroupis devant la tombe, il bu une bière, puis commença à quitter le cimetière à coter de la petite église. Il jeta la bière puis remit sa veste grise par dessus son T-Shrit légèrement passé et décida d'aller faire un tour au terrain-vague pour la séance de méditation. Castiel enleva ses chaussures devant le bâtiment abandonner puis salua les autres membres. Il avait appris énormément de choses durant le séjour des Hippis il y 9 mois, il fit sa séance puis une fois que la séance était fini, il quitta l'immeuble pour rentrer chez lui seul.

Apres une nuit à dormir grâce aux somnifère il se réveilla, mit un jean délabré, un T-Shirt reflétant une divinité avec une arme, puis sa veste grise trop grande niveau manche, il mangea quelques cuillères de miel, puis quitta la cabane pour sa routine matinale autour du village.

Il c'était largement bien intégré, mais le fait d'avoir dit la vérité à la vieille dame avant sa mort, le tracassa . En sortant d'un bar il fit fasse à une voiture noir. En ce moment là Castiel su toute sa vie. Le conducteur se précipita en dehors de la voiture, Castiel courut pour lui échapper.

_« **PUTAIN CASTIEL ! REVIENS !** »_

Les habitants le regardaient sans trop comprendre. Il était là, l'humain qu'il avait sortis de l'enfer, le poursuivait.

_« **CASTIEL !** »_

L'ange connaissait la ville dans les moindres re-coins tout comme ils savaient re-connaître les habitants. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui mais savait que l'un des habitants avait barré la route afin que Dean n'aille plus loin.

_« **BORDEL CASTIEL ! NE FUIS PAS ESPECE D'EMPLUMER SAM, NAOMI ET MOI SAVONS QUE TU ES LA !** »_

Castiel resta aussi longtemps dehors, puis il essaya de rentrer chez lui. Il passa chez plusieurs habitants dans leurs maisons en disant qu'il recherchait un chat qui lui était précieux .

Il y avait encore quelques maisons à faire avant d'arriver à la cabane, mais cette fois on le tira par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre un mur.

* * *

**A suivre**


End file.
